Days
by SooChan
Summary: Min Yoongi sekarat. Terkadang ia berpikir mungkin ia sebenarnya sudah mati. Dan dalam kenyataannya pun, mati bukanlah suatu masalah. Sampai ia bertemu Jimin, yang menyentakkan seluruh pemikiran dan ruang lingkup hidupnya. Tidak boleh Min Yoongi. Orang yang sudah akan mati, sebaiknya tidak bermain-main dengan cinta dan tetek bengeknya. [YoonMin. Yoongi/Jimin. Bts Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

Radio lama menyentakkan suaranya pada helau hening pada ruangan tersebut, berderit seperti tengah terbatuk-batuk dan tidak adanya suatu gejolak apa pun lagi dari balik mesin-mesinnya yang tua dan berkarat.

Min Yoongi. Pria berkulit pucat itu duduk sambil setengah menunduk, menatap pada orang tuanya dan pria yang duduk di belakang meja bergantian. Orang tuanya, khususnya ibu, yang matanya sembab dan sedang memagut hidung, mencengkeram tangannya, seolah sedang memberikan semangat lewat genggaman itu.

"Satu tahun?"

Min Yoongi beralih, menatap pada pria di belakang meja, sebuah kilat menyentak keluar dari manik yang kelihatan gelisah itu. Rasa bersalahnya mungkin, atau ia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Satu tahun, aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Keputusan kalian untuk melanjutkan pengobatan atau tidak."

Min Yoongi, matanya berkedip dua kali, bukan untuk menahan air matanya, namun untuk memperjelas bahwa ia sedang melihat kedua orang tua Min bersidekap dan saling memeluk.

 _Sialan,_ logikanya mengumpat, menggerung roda amarah yang datang entah dari mana. _Aku yang mau mati dan mereka yang berpelukan._

Seratus dari harapan Yoongi adalah keluar dari tempat ini, bisa merokok dan minum di bar dan merayu seseorang untuk dijadikan malam seks pertamanya. Harusnya ia duduk di depan sebuah supermarket, melempar botol ke jendela tetangganya, atau ikut sebuah pesta ganja di suatu tempat.

Itu skenarionya, atau harusnya begitu. Tuhan tidak begitu adil untuk memilih mana skenario yang disukainya dan mana yang tidak.

Kebanyakan yang terjadi malah terlalu membosankan dan ia hanya bisa bernapas satu tahun untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Kanker sialan. Kenapa hal ini tidak terus berada saja di dalam televisi, kenapa harus benar-benar terjadi di dunianya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoon?" ayahnya bersuaranya, serak, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Oh, ya. Syukurlah kalian sadar aku di sini."

Orang tuanya tertawa, itu lucu, karena Yoongi ikut tertawa dan dia senang merasakan tangan ibunya merangkul tengkuknya dan membawa sebuah kecupan di dahi, sambil merasakan hangat yang menyerap masuk ke dalam pori-pori.

Ingatkan dia, satu tahun lagi, dan cerita ini akan tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau cemberut."

"Apa aku harus tersenyum?"

Maniknya terlempar pada Jihoon yang mencembik di samping tempat tidur, semua hal tentang Min Yoongi menurun pada yang lebih muda. Mulai dari tinggi badan, makanan kesukaan, musik, piano, gitar, komposer, sampai hobi barunya belakangan, cemberut.

"Kau serius mau merokok?" Jihoon berkata, suaranya tercekat sambil ia menyelipkan dua batang rokok ke bawah tangan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah sekarat, ini salah satu keinginanku sebelum mati."

"Kau tidak sekarat, jantungmu masih bekerja."

"Kalau tidak namanya mati, genius."

Kemudian ia merebut pematik dari tangan adiknya yang lain, yang agak susah direbut karena Jihoon menyerngit dan hampir menyentakkan benda itu untuk tetap berada di dalam genggamannya. Tetap saja, Yoongi berhasil merebutnya.

Ia baru saja menempelkan salah satu rokok, dijepitkan oleh bilah bibirnya yang pucat pasi, ketika sebuah suara menelan seluruh pikirannya itu dan Yoongi –dan Jihoon– tersentak sampai pematiknya jatuh dari genggaman dan menghentam tepian besi tempat tidur yang mendentingkan-denting.

"Serius, kau mau merokok di sini, tuan?"

Yoongi menoleh, 'tuan' menyinggung dirinya, ia terlalu muda untuk itu dan panggilan itu membuatnya seakan hidup lebih lama padahal umurnya baru delapan belas, sembilan belas dan dia mati, dia tidak boleh dipanggil tuan.

"Ada tiga orang pasien lain yang masih bernapas di sini, kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata suara itu lagi, dengan sinis, walaupun wajah pemiliknya tidak nampak kesal, hanya suaranya saja yang terdengarkan menyindir-nyindir.

"Aku sekarat," si pucat menyela, suara merongrong, seolah menantang laki-laki di tempat tidur di sebelahnya untuk mengatakan yang lebih pedas lagi.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk bisa meracuni tiga orang teman sekamarmu."

Terdengar sebuah tawa yang tercekik, tertahan di tenggorokan. Jihoon yang tertawa, karena kakaknya kelihatan seperti batu tua berlumut yang baru saja dihentamkan oleh meteroit raksasa. Sambil laki-laki itu menggenggam rokoknya dan menaruhnya di bawah ranjang, terpikirkan bahwa mungkin ia harus menyembunyikan hal itu dari orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, ke bertiga merasa dihargai," kata laki-laki di sampingnya, sebuah senyum menggilas seluruh ketus yang tadi memenuhi suaranya yang rendah dan pelan. "Namaku Jimin."

"Yoongi."

"Aku Jihoon."

"Hai Jihoon, jangan berikan rokok pada kakakmu lagi."

Jimin dan Jihoon tertawa, bukan sesuatu yang terlalu lucu tapi paling tidak keduanya merasakan geli membuncah dan kedua-keduanya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggeramkan tawa. Hanya Yoongi saja yang terdiam sambil mengulum bibir.

"Kenapa bocah sekarat? Kau punya harapan lain sebelum mati?" Jimin bertanya, dia tidak merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan hal itu, senyumnya mengembang lagi seolah itu memang sesuatu yang ringan untuk dibicarakan.

"Aku bertaruh kau lebih muda dariku," Yoongi mendengus, menenggelamkan diri dalam-dalam, menendang selimutnya menjauh supaya Jimin tahu keketusannya. Tapi Jimin tertawa lagi, entah untuk mengejek atau karena memang merasa semua hal itu lucu.

Atau Jimin gila.

"Tidak ada yang lebih muda dan lebih tua, delapan puluh persen orang di sini dalam keadaan tidak baik dan kita sama-sama mau mati, jadi lupakan saja perbedaan umur. Omong-omong, kau baru di bangsal sini," Jimin berceloteh, Jihoon memperhatikan karena Yoongi rasa ia mulai suka dengan polah Jimin.

"Kau sakit apa?" Jihoon bertanya, bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus, dan Jimin mengerutkan kening untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Rambut brunettenya tersibak ke belakang sementara poni-poninya jatuh ke samping dengan dramatis, tapi ia tersenyum lagi, dan kerutan di dahinya hilang.

"Leukimia," ia menjeda, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'hng ...' cukup lama sampai ia berbicara lagi dengan suaranya yang seringan kapas. "Tapi membaik semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir, aku tidak mau optimis tapi aku yakin aku bisa keluar dari sini. Dokter tidak mengeluarkan vonis apa-apa, dan itu tandanya baik, biasanya dia bilang hidup kita sebentar lagi, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

 _Anak ini banyak omong, berisik,_ Yoongi mengumpat. Tapi mungkin hanya dia saja yang mengumpat, yang lain mendengarkan, bahkan pasien yang lain, sambil tersenyum.

Apa ada buga matahari di wajah Jimin? Kenapa dia bisa jadi sangat menarik saat Yoongi hanya mendengarkan celotehan bayi raksasa?

Yoongi ingin bilang dia punya waktu satu tahun untuk hidup, tapi itu urungkan. Begitu kata itu akan keluar, dia merasa bahwa mengatakan itu hal yang bodoh, mengatakan bahwa hidupmu sesingkat itu, pamer jenis macam apa itu. Lagi pula apa yang harus ia susun dalam kalimatnya?

 _Aku satu tahun lagi hidup, menyenangkan bisa bertemu Tuhan secepat ini, jadi aku bisa pergi ke surga. Berdoalah kalian juga begitu, karena kita akan mengadakan reuni besar-besaran_.

Iya kalau Yoongi tidak jadi hantu gentangan, siapa yang tahu?

Semua hal baik yang terjadi pada Jimin, tidak selalu terjadi pada Yoongi. Tidak pernah malah. Ia tidak pernah membaik dan ia tidak pernah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kecuali kalau ia sudah benar-benar akan mati, ia akan berteriak pada dokter untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini karena kalau ia menggentayangi sebuah tempat, ia ingin itu rumahnya, bukan rumah sakit.

"Kau tipe yang pesimis," kata Jimin lagi, poninya yang lain jatuh saat ia bergerak untuk bangun dari rebahnya, kemudian dibawa oleh otot-ototnya yang kaku, tubuhnya, ke sisi ranjang sampai ia menghandap Min Yoongi dan adiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, alisnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Karena kau ingin merokok dan kau ketus pada orang lain," Jimin berkedip, kemudian terkekeh.

 _Dia polos atau bodoh?_ Min Yoongi pikir Jimin tipe orang yang keduanya. Polos dan bodoh dalam waktu yang sama.

"Aku tidak bodoh," seolah tahu pikiran Min Yoongi, mengerikan. "Aku menebak."

"Hei Jimin," Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya, ia memandang adiknya yang bingung dan Jimin yang sok. "Kau mau ke atap?"

"Atap?"

"Aku mau bunuh diri kau mau ikut?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya dan matanya membulat, tidak terucap sepatah dua patah kata, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Ayo, aku yang akan mendorongmu."

Yoongi tersenyum.

Tertawa malah.

Anak ini menyebalkan, pikir si pucat, tapi Yoongi mulai menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kapan Yoongi mulai merasa setakut ini semenjak ayahnya bilang bahwa kematian adalah jurang yang dangkal, gelap, dingin. Dangkal karena ia begitu dekat, gelap karena tak ada yang tahu kapan itu terjadi, dingin tanpa alasan –ayahnya bilang tidak mungkin kematian itu hangat, mungkin pembakaran abunya iya.

Lima detik yang lalu, Yoongi harus menahan napasnya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Nah," Jimin terkekeh, suaranya ditiup angin dan merongrong di sebelah telinga Yoongi, menghentam seperti sebuah kapal karam yang menghentak-hentak di tengah badai. Badai ketakutan Min Yoongi. "Kau boleh lepas tanganmu."

"Kau sakit ya?" ketus Yoongi, baru sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa itu pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Memang, nah, lepaskan peganganmu."

Hal yang membuat Yoongi ketakutan adalah;

Mereka berada di pinggiran atap rumah sakit, di bawah, tak kelihatan dalam kegerukan malam yang menyelu-nyelu, dan Yoongi memang belum melihat ke bawah.

Ia berpegangan bersama Park Jimin, tidak, tidak romantis, ini bodoh, sialan, dan konyol. Mereka berada di tepian atap, saling bertautan dengan satu tangan, kedua-duanya condong ke belakang, seolah mereka saling menarik, jika pegangan mereka lepas, Jimin terjun bebas ke dasar.

Ia terlalu muda untuk jadi pembunuh, merokok saja belum.

"Lepas dan langsung tangkap aku," Jimin berkata, seolah ini permainan kucing dan tikus yang menyenangkan, tertawalah, karena; "kalau kau meleset, besok kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Kemudian ke penjara, pintar."

"Sama-sama."

"Jimin aku serius, aku bakal menarikmu saja."

"Pengecut."

"Hah?"

"Pengecut."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, hatinya mencelos karena barusan dengan suara khas bocah, seseorang baru saja memanggil pengecut. Seriusan?

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Pengecut. Kau."

Tiga kali. Oke.

Tepat saat itu, Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya tiba-tiba, dalam hening, yang mendentumkan gelegarnya dalam bilah malam, ia merasa seluruh kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya melambat. Ia tidak merasakan tangannya dengan spontan meraih pinggang Jimin dan ia tidak merasakan mereka berputar sekali untuk menjauhi tepian atap.

Jimin diam, wajahnya pucat pasi, rona merah yang biasanya selalu ada di bawah matanya yang cekung hilang, menelesuk jauh ke dalam aliran darahnya yang menyentak kaget. Tangannya gemetar memegangi leher Yoongi sementara Yoongi memegangi pinggangnya. Benar, sialan sekali, ini pemandangan yang indah, mari kita ganti narasinya.

Dalam helau angin yang memagut seluruh kekelaman, pria pucat itu menghentakkan napasnya diam-diam, merasakan seluruh detail yang terjadi di sekitarnya; pori-porinya yang diremangkan raungan dingin, tiada terdengarkan apa-apa lagilah, tiadanya pula terdengarkan binatang malam seperti yang ia dengarkan semenjak dua detik yang lalu, degup yang meretih dalam dadanya digantikan oleh degup lain, degup yang keras namun tenang.

Tangannya masih memagut pada perpotongan tubuh Jimin, lekuk tubuh anak itu, dan bagaimana mata mereka tertemu dalam sebuah garis spontan yang kelu. Mereka terlalu kalut dalam pikiran yang terbaur bersama rasa kaget mereka sendiri, sehingga lidah keduanya menyentak terdiam dan tiadakan bergerak lagi.

Mereka mendekatkan wajah, semuanya samar dan sinar rembulan membasuh wajah keduanya sembari bibir mereka –bercanda, tidak, itu tidak terjadi. Cukup sampai di sini, tidak ada ciuman, mereka masih remaja. Dan Jimin, astaga ... dia berat sekali.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau diet?"

"Aku tidak pernah diet, aku ringan seperti kapas."

"Sepuluh karung kapas? Sekarang menyingkirlah."

Kemudian Jimin menyingkir dengan patuh, mungkin ia memang sadar tidak ada kapas seberat itu, tidak untuk sekarung, dua karung, lima karung yang dijadikan satu, tidak ada kapas yang seberat dia. Jadi ia mengangguk dan menyingkir sembari mengamati lamat-lamat, bagaimana Yoongi menghela napas dan memusut dadanya.

"Aku mau minum kopi," Yoongi berbisik, sebenarnya tidak terlalu, ia begitu ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi karena tidur terlalu menakutkan baginya –seperti kata 'tidur untuk selama-lamanya'– maka kafein dalam kopi dan mungkin beberapa camilan malam adalah sesuatu yang indah di malam di mana dia hampir jadi pembunuh.

Yang mau dibunuhnya tertawa dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Ayahku suka minum kopi, ayo aku bikinkan kopi, di lemari aku punya stok banyak sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, kita bisa minum berdua di balkon lantai tiga, orang-orang di sana ramah."

Yoongi diam, mengerutkan alis lagi, yang kenapa tidak, mengerutkan alis kan kesukaannya. "Kau sering menjelajah ya?"

"Wah, itu sebutan yang aneh, _menjelajah_ , aku menyebutnya berteman," Jimin diam sebentar. "Astaga, jangan-jangan kau tidak punya teman di sini?"

"Aku orang baru, tahu."

"Kau cuman pindah lantai bodoh, enggak pindah rumah sakit, mana temanmu?"

 _Tidak ada_ , harusnya ia jawab begitu. Tapi terlalu menyakitkan kalau ia menjawabnya begitu. Ia tidak punya teman, ia orang yang cuek. Mau pasien sebelahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-teman mereka –yang bergerumul jadi satu di satu ranjang– sambil menonton Glee dengan laptop mereka. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sama-sama menangis. Yoongi tidak peduli, yang penting mereka jangan tertawa dan menangis sampai kolaps.

Yoongi hanya ingin kopinya dan beberapa lembar kertas untuk menulis.

"Ayo minum kopi," untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sindiran keras Jimin, ia melenggangkan langkahnya, berjalan cepat-cepat seperti jika tidak, bakal ada halilintar yang menyentakkan atap rumah sakit dan dua manusia penyakitan itu mati gosong keesokan harinya.

"Aku enggak suka kau keluyuran begitu."

Yoongi kaget, sudah mendekati tengah malam, dan seseorang masih terbangun. Bahkan Jihoon sudah tertidur di ranjang Yoongi, mendekap psp-nya dan mendengkur kecil. Hati kecil Yoongi menjerit, _ya ampun adikku menggemaskan!_ Tapi hatinya yang lain, yang cuek dan dingin, _dia ambil kasurku, mau tidur di mana aku_.

Jimin terkekeh gelisah, itu bahkan tidak mirip sebuah tawa, hanya sebuah suara canggung yang tidak sengaja keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Seorang pria, mungkin tiga puluh tahun atau lebih, berdiri di samping ranjang Jimin, menyilang tangan dan cemberut. Matanya berkedip dua kali dengan anggun, kemudian ia duduk di tepian ranjang, lututnya menutupi pintu lemari yang dimaksud Jimin penuh dengan kopi.

 _Yah, jangan duduk di situ_ , pikiran Yoongi yang lain. Sementara Jimin meliriknya habis-habisan, meminta sebuah pertolongan sementara Yoongi hanya ingin minta kopi.

"Siapa temanmu itu?" kata pria di tepi ranjang, matanya menatap Yoongi nyalang.

"Yoongi," Yoongi sendiri yang jawab karena Jimin kelihatan terlalu bodoh untuk menjawabnya dengan benar. "Itu tempat tidurku."

Sembari menunjuk Jihoon yang tidur, ia tersenyum. Pria di tepi ranjang mengangguk-angguk. Jimin sekali lagi berkedip-kedip dengan gelisah, sialan, pikir Yoongi, anak ini punya penyakit mental serius ya?

Kemudian pria itu berdiri, mendekati keduanya dan tersenyum –Yoongi tahu ini aneh, tapi ia yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyum yang lain dari pria-pria yang pernah ia temui, pria ini cantik, keibuan. Harusnya tidak seperti itu, kan dia _pria_ , dia seharusnya keayahan.

Tapi matanya tidak berbohong dan pria itu tersenyum lembut, ia lebih tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka seperti komplotan pencuri kecil dengan tinggi berbeda-beda. Jimin yang paling kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas telinganya Yoongi, mungkin lebih, mungkin kurang, Yoongi tidak tahu. Tapi anak itu memang pendek sekali, mungkin juga umurnya lebih muda dari Yoongi.

Pria itu yang paling tinggi dan Yoongi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka seperti sedang merencanakan misi kedua mereka, mencuri infus rumah sakit mungkin, atau tabung oksigennya. Dengan dengkuran Jihoon yang memadai kekhidmatan ketiganya.

"Eh aku Seokjin, ayahnya Jimin, ayah dalam kategori ibu, ayah dalam kategori ayahnya sedang bekerja," itu pernyataan yang membingungkan, tapi Yoongi mengangguk saja.

Jimin sudah tidak segelisah itu, mungkin ia pikir ia bakal dimarahi karena membiarkan ayah kategori ibunya menunggu lama di tepi ranjang sementara ia dan Yoongi keluyuran di atap.

"Ini jam berapa menurut kalian?"

Yoongi diam, Jimin juga. Keduanya menunjuk jam dinding di sisi mereka, kemudian keduanya pula mengerjapkan mata dua kali. Seolah bilang dengan tingkah laku kekanakan itu, _itu ada jam, kau buta ya?_

"Aku tahu itu jam, aku tidak buta," dia bisa membaca pikiran ternyata. Ia mengerling dan menghela napas, ketika ia melakukan itu, Yoongi tahu Seokjin sudah melewati banyak hal buruk karena suara helaannya terdengar berat dan menganggu. Sama seperti suara ayahnya. "Kenapa kalian baru kembali jam segini, sudah larut."

"Maaf," kata Jimin.

"Ya sudah," Seokjin menghela lagi, ia memusut rambut Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan. Wajahnya melembut dan ia tersenyum, kali itu Yoongi yakin bahwa Seokjin memang terlahir untuk jadi ibu. "Kalian boleh tidur."

"Anu, Yah," Jimin mengangkat kepala, karena kepala Seokjin jauh di atas sana, dan ia harus menengadah untuk mencari wajah ayah kategori ibunya. "Boleh tidak aku minta ..."

"Minta ini itu nanti saja, tidur sana."

"Tapi ..."

"Sana. Pergi. Tidur. Sekarang."

Jadi mereka tidak minum kopi malam itu. Mereka akan pergi tidur dan memang harusnya begitu. Tidak baik begadang, itu membuat umurmu makin pendek. Apa kata dokter nanti, _kalau sudah mau mati, jangan bikin pusing aku dong_.

"Jihoon geser," perintah Yoongi. Perintah bodoh, dan dengkuran Jihoon terdengar semakin keras, menampar-nampar telinga orang-orang di sekitar. Yoongi berusaha menggeser tubuh anak itu, dan Jihoon merajuk. Dilemparkanlah bantal tempat ia menghempaskan diri beberapa jam yang lalu, mendarat tepat di wajah Yoongi. Membuat pria pucat itu makin meradang saja.

"Sini, Yoongi," Jimin memanggil, tersenyum di antara pipi-pipinya yang tembam. Jika dia tidak sakit, mungkin akan lebih tembam lagi dan pipinya akan menenggelamkan wajahnya –baiklah, itu mungkin mengerikan.

Rona pipinya sudah kembali, seburat jingga yang selalu ada, seolah menggelantung di pipinya dan menjadi bagian dari Jimin sendiri. "Kalau kau enggak keberatan tidur denganku."

Kemudian mata sabit kecil itu, kata orang, mata yang bisa tersenyum. Yoongi ingin tersenyum juga melihatnya. Manik-maniknya yang cemerlang dan usil, dan sudut matanya yang manis.

Rambut brunettenya berantakan, dan suaranya terdengar lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau mendengkur tidak?" kata Yoongi.

Ia melangkah, mendekati tempat tidur Jimin sementara ia melihat Seokjin sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Tangan Jimin menarik selimut, jemari-jemari Jimin mungil, mungil dan gemuk, seperti jemari bayi. Atau paling tidak itulah anggapan Yoongi karena ia tidak menemukan perumpamaan yang lain. Seolah jemari-jemarinya tidak ikut tumbuh saat ia beranjak dewasa.

"Tidak, aku tidur seperti putri tidur," Jimin tersenyum, menggeser tubuhnya.

"Mana Seokjin?"

"Menelpon Ayah."

"Bukannya dia ayahmu?"

"Ayahku dalam kategori ayah."

"Aku bingung."

"Kau enggak perlu mengerti, jadi, kau sudah mengantuk kan? Tidak apa-apa nih aku jadikan kau guling?"

"Yah, kenapa tidak?"

Yoongi selalu mengamati orang dan menyimpulkan segala sesuatu di malam hari. Kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan semenjak ia sakit dan ia tidak punya banyak kegiatan selain melamun dan marah-marah dengan adiknya.

Ia menelan air liurnya kuat-kuat tiga kali, lalu melangkah naik menuju tempat tidur. Bau parfum vanilla langsung menekan rongga hidungnya, ia menghirup udara kuat-kuat dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

Bantalnya bahkan berbau vanilla, selimutnya juga. Yoongi bingung, apakah sedari tadi Jimin memang berbau seperti ini atau ini hanya tempat tidurnya saja. Tapi ia tidak akan ambil pusing, ia merebah dalam diam, kemudian Jimin ikut tidur juga.

Ranjang itu kecil, tapi cukup untuk berdua kalau mereka bisa berdesak-desakan. Dan sebenarnya Yoongi sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia sangat mengantuk, jadi seratus delapan puluh detik setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal busa di bawahnya, ia langsung terlelap.

Ia tidak bermimpi malam itu, dan ia tidak merasakan bahwa keduanya saling berpelukan seperti orang bodoh. Saling mendekap dan mendengkur, wajah keduanya berhadapan dengan ujung hidung yang saling bertaut.

Jangan beritahu Yoongi, bisa-bisa ia bunuh diri karena malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak diedit. Soochan sekarat.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
